MI VIDA SIN TU AMOR
by Faby Usako-Chiba-T
Summary: Ella entrego todo su amor, sus ilusiones, se creyó engañada y su mundo se derrumbó ahora se siente sola, dejo todo su mundo atrás para comenzar de nuevo, aunque su futuro es incierto, ahora solo piensa en como es la vida sin su amor
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN NO SON CREACION MIA, YA QUISIERA, SON DE LA GENIAL NAOKO TAKEUCHI, MI MAS GRANDE IDOLO**

**AQUÍ LES PRESENTO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

_**MI VIDA SIN TU AMOR**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino tengo, 17 años, soy una chica un tanto despistada pero aun asi dedicada en mis estudios, nunca he sido de los primeros lugares pero si me he esforzado a pesar de que tengo todo lo que pudiera desear, pues mi padre Kenji Tsukino, es el dueño de una compañía de importaciones, mi madre Ikuko, siempre se ha dedicado a las labores del hogar, tengo dos hermanos Haruka mi hermano mayor de 21 años, trabaja con papá en la compañía, siempre le han gustado los negocios y es un grana ficionado de las carreras de autos, esta comprometido, su novia se llama Michiru, es encantadora y quiere mucho a mi loco hermano.

Sammy mi hermano menor tiene 15 años aun estudia la secundaria, es un poco molesto pero adorable.

Ahora que lo pienso, falta una persona muy importante en mi vida, mi amado Darien, mi novio, él tiene 23 años, acaba de finalizar sus estudios como medico, y esta haciendo su especialidad en pediatria, le encantan los niños, siempre me lo ha dicho.

Desde pequeña siempre supe lo que mi padre esperaba de mi, que fuera una profesional, que trabajara con el en la empresa, al igual que ahora lo hace Haruka, al igual que lo espera de Sammy, aun asi no se porque no quiere comprender que soy diferente a lo que espera de mi, yo quiero trabajar si, pero en lo que a mi me guste, no quiero estar encerrada en una oficina, no es mi estilo.

Por ahora solo quiero ser feliz con el chico que me gusta, a pesar de lo que mi padre diga, porque se muy bien que no estara de acuerdo en mi relacion con Darien, aun asi yo lo amo y no pienso permitir que mi padre arruine mi felicidad y aunque él no lo sepa, mi relacion con Darien no es reciente, tenemos juntos ya 3 años, pues desde la primera vez que nos vimos, nos enamoramos a pesar de todo, de la diferencia de edades, cosa que no nos importa, hasta la posible oposicion de mi padre.

No puedo esconderle nada a mi Darien ¿Cómo? No lo se, pero siempre reconoce mis estados de animo, siempre tiene las palabras precisas para animarme cada vezs que discuto con papá sobre lo que quiero estudiar al terminar la preparatoria

BUENO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO ES PARA QUE CONOZCAN A LOS PERSONAJES, PARA QUE PUEDAN IR DANDOSE UNA IDEA DEL CARÁCTER DE CADA UNO

BESITOS

FABY USAKO-CHIBA-T


	2. TE ENTREGO MI AMOR

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN NO SON CREACION MIA, YA QUISIERA, SON DE LA GENIAL NAOKO TAKEUCHI, MI MAS GRANDE IDOLO**

_**MI VIDA SIN TU AMOR**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**TE ENTREGO MI AMOR**_

"Estoy feliz, hoy cumplo 3 años de noviazgo con Darien, espero poder sorprenderlo cuando llegue del hospital, pobre hoy le toco guardia y seguro llegara muy cansado y por eso me anime a venir a su departamento a prepararle algo rico de comer, no soy muy buena cocinera, pero me esfuerzo" pensaba la rubia mientras escuchaba la radio y preparaba el almuerzo para sorprender a su novio.

Juntos la inmensidad

Un mundo nuestra casa chica

El mundo no importa

Porque siempre habrá un buen día

Para amarnos más

La puerta del departamento se abrió de repente y entro un joven pelinegro muy apuesto de ojos azul profundo, piel bronceada, aun vestía su bata medica, al entrar en el pequeño departamento y escuchar la música que se escuchaba en la cocina, una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro cansado por las largas horas de trabajo.

Juntos para inventar

A no aburrirnos

Desafiar las horas

De un futuro incierto

Que solo nos sirven

Para amarnos más

Serenity no había escuchado cuando la puerta se abrió y mucho menos sintió cuando el joven se quedo parado en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola con una sonrisa enorme al darse cuenta de lo que su novia estaba haciendo, ella estaba cantando la melodía que escuchaba, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia y Darien por su parte no quería interrumpirla, se veía tan hermosa que no quiso interrumpir el momento.

Para amarnos más

Nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase

Los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren

Siempre habrá un buen día para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

Basta que te mire

Basta que te roce

Bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y fríos

Para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

-creo que ya esta todo listo – dejo la comida en el horno y volteo hacia la radio y cuando iba a apagarlo, sintió unos fuertes brazos que la estaban sujetando.

- No lo apagues, deja que termine la canción – y comenzó a cantarle al oído, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se balanceaba al ritmo de la canción, escuchando a su novio.

Juntos la eternidad

Dos soledades, un imán perfecto

Casi el egoísmo solo para amarnos

Para amarnos más…

Para amarnos más

Nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase

Los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren

Siempre habrá un buen día

Para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

Basta que te mire, basta que te roce

Bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y fríos

Para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

Para amarnos más

Aun después de que la canción termino ellos siguieron bailando un rato más, mientras Darien aspiraba el dulce aroma del perfume de su novia, Serenity continuo con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento y del abrazo de Darien.

-Te amo Serenity – le dijo al oído

Serenity se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su novio – te amo Darien, te amo mas de lo que puedas imaginar – y le dio un profundo beso colgándose de su cuello

Cuando terminaron el beso por falta de aire – Princesa ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habíamos quedado que te llevaría a cenar esta noche?

- Claro amor, pero sabia que llegarías muy cansado del hospital y quería que tuvieras algo rico para comer, antes de dormir, además de que te traje fresas y chocolate, mira – y le mostro un plato donde había acomodado la fruta y el dulce.

Sin pensar y dejándose llevar volvió a besar a su novia tenia ya una semana sin verla y la extrañaba – gracias princesa – otro beso – te extrañe, extrañe tus labios, me hiciste falta

-Darien tú también me hiciste falta

-Princesa toda la semana desee estar así a tu lado, besarte, abrazarte, necesitaba ver tus bellos ojos, necesitaba verte, estar junto a ti.

-Hoy estas muy romántico amor

-Por algo es nuestro aniversario ¿o acaso mi bella princesa olvido esta importante fecha?

-Claro que no lo olvide, lo que me sorprende es que lo hayas recordado tu – riendo por lo dicho recordó el año anterior que habían tenido un disgusto por el olvido del pelinegro, desde ese día el se había prometido no volver a olvidar las fechas importantes para su princesa.

-Princesa cierra tus ojos, por favor – Darien le pidió, ella cerro los ojos y él le ayudo a sentarse

Tras unos minutos de silencio – princesa, amor, ya puedes abrir los ojos

Al abrir sus ojos, Serenity se encontró con que Darien estaba de rodillas frente a ella con una hermosa rosa en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una pequeña flor de cristal que tenia en el centro un hermoso anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante en forma de corazón, comenzó a derramar un par de lagrimas que no pudo contener.

-Mi princesa, mi pequeña princesa llorona – limpio sus lagrimas – quería pedírtelo esta noche, pero al llegar a casa, me encontré con la sorpresa de que el amor de mi vida estaba preparándome el almuerzo y cantando esa hermosa canción – tomo su mano izquierda y la beso – se que eres menor de edad aun, pero no quiero esperar mas para pedirte esto: Serenity Tsukino, princesa ¿te casarías conmigo?

Serenity no podía contener las lagrimas mientras escuchaba atenta las palabras de su novio – Da … Darien – lo abrazo fuertemente – claro que si, si quiero casarme contigo

Darien se levanto y volvió a abrazarla – gracias mi amor, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, se que debemos esperar porque aun eres menor de edad, pero aun así te digo de una vez que dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz – mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo correspondiente

-Ya soy inmensamente feliz amor, y todo gracias a ti

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, Serenity cerro sus ojos para esperar el ansiado beso que Darien le prometía, a su vez, el también cerro sus ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones que tenia siempre que besaba a su novia.

El beso que al principio fue tierno comenzó a tornarse mas demandante, sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a recorrer ambos cuerpos, cuando el aire comenzó a faltar ambos se separaron

-OH! Princesa, no sabes cuanto te amo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado – le dijo uniendo sus frentes.

-Yo también te amo – respondió y comenzó a besarlo, abrazo su cuello y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el, provocando nuevas sensaciones en su novio

-Oh, por Dios princesa – separándose un poco de ella – no hagas eso, por favor – pidió difícilmente

Serenity comprendió al instante lo que estaba provocando a Darien, pero aun así trato de sonar inocente - ¿Qué amor? ¿No te gusta? Puedo irme si quieres.

-Princesa, es que si sigues así, no creo poder contenerme y no quiero forzarte a nada – le dijo tiernamente

Serenity le dio una hermosa sonrisa – por eso te amo – y volvió a besarlo.

Después de ese beso tomaron el almuerzo, pero mientras estaban comiendo, Darien recordó que Serenity debería estar en clases – Princesa ¿Qué no se supone que hoy deberías estar en clases? ¿No me digas que volviste a volarte el día de clases?

Serenity se sonrojo mas que un tomate – bueno lo que pasa es que… por ser un día especial, decidí no ir a clases – le respondió muy tímida

Darien se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos – Princesa, sabes que no quiero que descuides tus estudios, es importante para mi que estudies – beso sus manos – además de que no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con tu papá.

Serenity bajo su mirada y una pequeña lagrima corrio por su mejilla

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede? – Ella no respondió – por favor mi amor no me asustes, dime que sucede – rogo tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos

-Oh Darien, mi papá quiere que me vaya al extranjero a estudiar administración, solo esta esperando que termine la preparatoria para llevarme a la universidad de Cambridge

Darien soltó sus manos y se levanto rápidamente, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a revolver su cabello.

-Dice que debo madurar, que tengo que pensar en mi futuro, que debo ser más responsable y que debo irme para madurar

-Princesa, es tu papá y quiere lo mejor para ti – trato de tranquilizarla

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero irme, no me importaría estudiar lo que el quiere, si fuera aquí en Japón, no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti – a punto de llorar

-Todavía no ha pasado nada, tranquilízate por favor, anda, espérame en la sala mientras levanto esto – señalo la mesa

Así salió a la sala y fue a encender el reproductor de música, después se detuvo en el mueble donde Darien tenia todas las fotos que se habían tomado juntos, sin embargo, una llamo su atención mas que las demás, en ella se encontraban solo ellos.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa foto princesa? – le pregunto abrazándola por la cintura

-Es la primera foto que nos tomamos juntos, tiene un significado especial para mi – miro a Darien – amor ¿puedo llevármela?

-Princesa no tienes que preguntarlo, es tuya, yo tengo una igual en la habitación

Serenity guardo la foto en su bolso y regreso con Darien – gracias Darien, es que todas las fotos las tienes tú

-Están aquí porque no habías querido llevarte alguna – dijo abrazándola

-Sabes bien que a papá le daría un ataque cuando las viera – correspondió al abrazo

-Entonces ¿Por qué te la llevas? – comenzaba a besarla

-Es hora de que se de cuenta que no soy más una niña – le dijo suavemente – ya soy una mujer amor – se colgó de su cuello – te amo – susurro

-Te amo tanto, princesa, no se que haría si tu me faltas – mientras la besaba – te amo, te amo y te necesito tanto

Serenity comenzó a abrazarlo y besarlo mas, los besos de ambos se habían vuelto apasionados, en ellos se demostraron todo lo que se amaban.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y ambos tuvieron que separarse, aun seguían abrazados, se negaban a soltarse

-Te amo tanto mi amor, quisiera estar así a tu lado por siempre

-Princesa te necesito tanto, te necesito para seguir viviendo, te amo tanto – y volvió a besarla demostrándole en ese beso, la necesidad que tenia de sentirla mas cerca de el.

Ella comprendió el silencioso mensaje y se aferro mas a su cuello, dejando un brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro enredando los dedos en el negro cabello, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro sintiera que una fuerte corriente eléctrica estaba recorriendo por todo su cuerpo

Sus cuerpos cobraron vida propia, su razón se nublo, la necesidad de esa unión que sus cuerpos pedían era mas fuerte que todo aquello que impedia su amor.

El mundo alrededor de ellos dejo de existir, ahora solo estaban ellos, en ese momento estaban entregando todo su ser, toda su vida.

Su respiración se hizo una, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, los besos dieron paso a las caricias mas atrevidas, sus manos cobraron vida, ambos exploraron sus cuerpos, poco a poco quedaron desnudos y llegaron a la recamara dejando la ropa que había formado un camino desde la sala hasta la habitación donde se unirían en uno solo

Darien sabia perfectamente que seria el primer hombre en la vida de su princesa y también quería ser el único, razón por la que le había pedido matrimonio, porque ya no quería separarse de ella, la necesitaba para vivir, para respirar ya que tres años atrás esa pequeña rubia se había vuelto su vida, su mundo

Serenity estaba nerviosa, esa seria su primera vez, ella sabia que estaba preparada, hace tiempo leo deseaba, si ella deseaba a Darien pero no solo deseaba ese contacto físico, ella deseaba tenerlo siempre en su vida, el era su primer amor y sabia que seria siempre el único

-Princesa, si no esta segura, pídemelo, pídelo y me detendré – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo que sentía en ese momento

-Estoy bien amor, solo un poco nerviosa, tu sabes yo nunca…

Darien sello su boca con un beso – lo se y te lo agradezco, aun así no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada…

Ella puso un dedo sobre los labios de él, impidiendo que siguiera con lo que decía – te amo Darien – lo beso – no sabes cuanto te amo, por favor no te detengas

No hicieron falta más palabras, entre besos y caricias ambos se entregaron al amor que sentían, entregaron no solo el cuerpo, sino también el alma

Después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez Serenity estaba recostada en el pecho de Darien lo estaba abrazando – gracias Darien

Darien se extraño de sus palabras - ¿gracias porque princesa?

-Gracias por tu amor y por hacerme tan feliz, soy muy feliz y todo gracias a ti

-Entonces yo también debería darte las gracias, por llenar mi vida de luz, por hacerme feliz y por todo lo que me has dado en estos tres años contigo

De repente se dio la vuelta hacia su mesita de noche y saco otra flor de cristal, mas grande que la anterior que le había regalado con el anillo y se giro hacia Serenity – este es mi regalo de aniversario princesa – le entrego la flor que en el centro llevaba un hermoso dije de oro de una luna con un brillo plateado, en una delicada cadenita, le pidió que recogiera su cabello y el mismo tomo el dije y se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello

Serenity lo observo – oh Darien es hermoso de verdad muy hermoso – lo beso y volvió a recostarse en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su corazón

No dijeron mas, se quedaron abrazados y con el calor de sus cuerpos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

_**Canción: para amarnos más de Manuel mijares (gracias Serekino por la sugerencia)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUENO, SI LLEGARON HASTA ACA ES PORQUE ESTA SENCILLA HISTORIA LES LLAMO SU ATENCION

AGRADECERE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE TANTO LES GUSTO

QUE NUESTRO AMADO DARIEN LES ACOMPAÑE

BESITOS HASTA LA PROXIMA

FABY-USAKO-CHIBA-T


	3. MI MUNDO COMIENZA A DERRUMBARSE

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN NO SON CREACION MIA, YA QUISIERA, SON DE LA GENIAL NAOKO TAKEUCHI, MI MAS GRANDE IDOLO**

_**MI VIDA SIN TU AMOR**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**MI MUNDO COMIENZA A DERRUMBARSE**_

El insistente ruido de un teléfono interrumpió el sueño de dos enamorados

La rubia busco de donde provenía el molesto sonido, se dio cuenta que el aparato que sonaba era el suyo, se apresuro a responder – si diga.

-Cabeza de bombón, ¿Dónde estas?

-Haru, ¿Qué pasa?

-Serenity Tsukino ¿ya viste la hora que es? No vayas a decirme que sigues en el colegio porque ya es bastante tarde – dijo su hermano mayor bastante molesto.

-Ya por favor, déjame en paz, en un rato llego a casa, y ya deja de molestarme

-Pero cabeza de bombón, papá ya no tarda en llegar y ya sabes como se pone cuando no estas.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes – y colgó. Mientras buscaba su ropa para arreglarse

-¿Sucede algo malo princesa? ¿Quién te llamo?

-Era Haruka, dice que papá no tarda en llegar a casa, nos quedamos dormidos y ya es bastante tarde, tengo que irme.

-Nos arreglamos y te llevo, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola

Ambos se arreglaron rápidamente y salieron con rumbo a la casa Tsukino – princesa, supongo que debemos cancelar la cena, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu papá.

-Iba a pedirte lo mismo amor, creo que hoy excedí mi tiempo fuera de casa, pero yo quería darte algo especial y no pude ir a comprarlo

-Princesa, no te preocupes, he tenido el mejor aniversario, estuviste conmigo y me has dado tu amor por tres hermosos años, has aceptado casarte conmigo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Gracias amor, por comprenderlo, entonces ¿te veré hasta la próxima semana? En tu día de descanso – se escucho tristeza en sus palabras

-Nos vemos mañana a la salida del colegio ¿te parece? Y te invito un helado

-Gracias amor, pero ya es tarde y debo entrar

-Permíteme, déjame ayudarte a bajar – se bajo del auto y lo rodeo para ayudarle – anda princesa no quiero que vayas a tener problemas

-Gracias Darién, entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidió con un beso

Mientras ellos se despedían, un coche se detuvo delante y bajo de el un señor de aproximadamente 45 años, de lentes, castaño, se acerco a los jóvenes notablemente molesto – Serenity Tsukino ¿quiero que me expliques que es lo que sucede aquí?

-Papá, por favor déjame explicarte – dijo sumamente asustada

-Señor Tsukino, permítame a mí explicarle – le dijo el pelinegro

-En este momento, se separa usted de mi hija y le prohíbo que vuelva a acercarse a ella –grito muy molesto

-Darien, por favor – le suplico mientras era jalada del brazo por su padre

El solo afirmo con la cabeza y le hizo una señal de que la llamaría, no quiso marcharse de allí hasta ver que su princesa ya había entrado a su casa, aunque no lo quisiera tuvo que irse y esperar a que anocheciera para llamarla

-¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo! ¿Quién es ese señor? Y ¿Por qué te estaba besando? – le grito

-No es ningún señor papa, y es mi novio – grito también al escuchar el tono que su padre había usado

-Ese "señor" no puede ser tu novio, es mas, tu no debes tener novio todavía – volvió a gritarle lo que provoco que toda la familia llegara a donde estaban.

-Pero papá, si no he descuidado nada, tengo buenas notas, no entiendo porque no debo tener novio, como dices – grito llorando

-Papá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Por qué cabeza de bombón esta llorando? – le pregunto Haruka

-Acabo de encontrar a tu hermana besándose con un señor – dijo un poco mas calmado

-Lo repito papá, no es ningún señor, es mi novio y me AMA – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-Serenity ¿Por qué lo ocultabas? – pregunto su madre.

-Mamá conozco a mi papa y se como iba a reaccionar, cree que sigo siendo una niña y me trata así, no quiere entender que ya puedo tomar mis decisiones que no quiero lo mismo que el, que yo no soy lo que el quiere de mi.

El fuerte golpe en su mejilla la hizo callar, Haruka se apresuro a levantarla pues había caído después de la bofetada – papá ¡por Dios! – estaba asustado, Kenji nunca los había golpeado

-Te vas a tu cuarto inmediatamente y no sales de allí hasta que tengas que ir al colegio mañana – le grito muy enojado

Haruka le ayudo a levantarse – vamos cabeza de bombón, te acompaño

-Gracias Haru, pero no es necesario, estoy bien – dijo tomando su bolso y caminando hacia su cuarto – no quiero que tu también vayas a tener problemas con papá, ah y perdona papá por no ser lo que tu esperas – y subió a su habitación

-Kenji ¿pero que te sucede? ¿Por qué la golpeaste? – Pregunto Ikuko muy molesta – no tenias porque tratarla así

Kenji ya no dijo nada y camino hacia la biblioteca donde se encerró

Sammy subió a la habitación de su hermana – Sere, Sere ¿puedo pasar? – no hubo respuesta y entro lentamente a la habitación – Sere ¿estas bien? – le pregunto al verla sentada en la cama abrazando a la almohada, se acerco a ella y la movió – Sere, por favor respóndeme ¿estas bien?

Serenity levanto la mirada y al ver a su hermano se abrazo a el, necesitaba un fuerte abrazo – oh! Sammy ¿Por qué me trata así? No puedo comprenderlo

Sammy miro el rostro de su hermana, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar – Sere, por favor cálmate, ya no llores – trato de tranquilizarla

Serenity poco a poco fue calmándose, su hermano en ningún momento soltó el abrazo – anda Sere, platícame ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Al volver a ver a su hermano Serenity sonrió, sabia que Sammy la apoyaría en todo siempre, ambos tenían un lazo muy especial – ¿de verdad Sammy? ¿De verdad quieres conocerlo?

-Claro tontita, si te lo pido es por algo ¿no?

Serenity se limpio las lagrimas y busco su bolso, saco de allí, el retrato y su móvil –mira es él – le mostro la foto – él es Darien mi novio

Sammy tomo la foto de manos de su hermana y se asombro mucho – Sere ¿Qué edad tiene?

-23 ¿Por qué?

-Es mucho mayor que tú ¿no crees?

- no Sammy, son solo seis años, no es mucho papá también es seis años mayor que mamá y no han tenido problemas

Sammy no sabia que responderle por la expresión que tenían en la foto, se dio cuenta que ellos realmente se querían -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos Sere?

-Hoy cumplimos tres años Sammy, por eso llegue tarde y cuando me trajo papá nos vio – dijo con tristeza

Sammy miro la ilusión en la mirada de su hermana y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su novio – pero Sere ¿crees que papá lo acepte algún día? El seguirá viéndote como su niña, no creo que vaya a aceptarlo

-Yo tampoco lo creo Sammy pero dentro de dos meses seré mayor de edad y podre tomar mis propias decisiones – su voz se escuchaba triste

-No te preocupes tienes todo mi apoyo y lo sabes, te ayudare en lo que pueda

Serenity miro a su hermanito no podía creer que a pesar de ser menor que ella, lograra emprenderla incluso mejor que su padre.

Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar su móvil – toma, creo que es el – le dio el aparato y se fue rumbo a la puerta – recuerda yo siempre te apoyare Sere

-Gracias Sammy, muchas gracias – y respondió la llamada – hola amor

"princesa ¿Qué te dijo tu papá? ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo tomo nuestra relación?" se escuchaba muy preocupado

-Amor tranquilízate

"princesa, la verdad es que me quede muy preocupado por como te trato tu papá"

-Esta muy molesto, no quiere que vuelva a verte, se molesto tanto que me dio una bofetada, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien

"Princesa no quiero que nos separe, no soy capaz de vivir lejos de ti, no después de hoy"

-Amor, no te preocupes, ya nada podrá alejarme de ti, recuerda que soy y siempre seré tuya

"Necesitas descansar, te recojo mañana después del colegio y te invito un helado, así podremos platicar"

-Claro, te estaré esperando, descansa amor y que tengas lindos sueños

"Serán lindos siempre y cuando tu estés en ellos"

Terminaron la llamada enviándose un beso y las buenas noches –Ah! Mi felicidad seria completa si tan solo papá aceptara mi amor – pensó la rubia dejándose caer en la cama para dormir esa noche

Al día siguiente la rubia bajaba a tomar su desayuno, antes de irse al colegio, saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a sus hermanos, pero al llegar con su padre, el solamente giro su cabeza, negándole el saludo.

Ante esta acción, ella solo bajo su mirada y se sentó a tomar su desayuno, en cuanto termina, se despide de igual manera

-Haruka lleva a tu hermana al colegio y a la hora de la salida, pasas por ella – dijo Kenji muy decidido

-Pero papá, yo no puedo, quede con Michiru para comer hoy

-Yo la acompañara papá – dijo rápidamente Sammy

-Esta bien Serenity, te quiero de regreso al salir del colegio

-Lo siento mucho papá, pero hoy tengo un trabajo en casa de Petsait y no voy a regresar temprano

-Bien entonces llamas cuando termines para ir a recogerte

-No lo hare – dijo muy segura – ya no soy ninguna niña y no puedes tratarme así ¿nos vamos Sammy? – Hasta la tarde mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió acompañada de su hermano

Ya cuando iban caminando hacia el colegio

-Sere ¿crees que papá te haya creído? – pregunto

-No lo se Sammy, pero me duele mucho su actitud – dijo tocándose la mejilla y al momento de retirar su mano, se noto un fuerte golpe

Sammy se detuvo en seco y tomo a su hermana – Sere, por Dios… tu rostro.

-¿Qué pasa con mi rostro Sammy?

Le toco el golpe y ella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor – esto es lo que pasa ¿Por qué te cubriste la marca? Deberías haber dejado que papá viera lo que te hizo – dijo muy enojado

-Sammy aunque lo hubiera notado, no habría dicho nada – suspira – seguirá tratándome como una bebe, te diste cuenta – una lagrima corre por su mejilla – en cuanto llegue a la escuela volveré a cubrirla, además tengo que hablar con Pet, se que ella me ayudara

-¿Sabes que te ayudare cuando lo necesites verdad? – le pregunto a lo que ella afirmo con su cabeza – por cierto Sere, creo que Darien se dará cuenta muy pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sammy? a Darien voy a verlo hasta que salga del colegio

-Creo que no Sere – señalo hacia adelante – allí esta él

En cuanto Serenity se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba frente a Darien – hola princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le sonrió y le toco la mejilla lastimada provocando en ella una mueca de dolor, la cual noto Darien

-Darien, amor, quiero presentarte a Sammy, mi hermanito – trato de cambiar el tema al notar la molestia de Darien – Sammy él es Darien mi novio

-Sammy mucho gusto, no sabes todo lo que Serenity me ha contado sobre ti – le extendió la mano y sonrió

-Es un gusto Darien, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, pues Sere apenas anoche me conto sobre ti – le dio la mano – solo espero que no vayas a lastimarla porque yo voy a defenderla

-No te preocupes, la amo demasiado como para lastimarla

-Esta bien – volvió su mirada a su hermana – Sere nos vemos mas tarde – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue – hasta pronto Darien

En cuanto Sammy se fue, Darien se acerco a su novia y la abrazo muy fuerte – ahora si, princesa ¿me dirás que paso ayer?

-No… no fue nada amor

Tomo un pañuelo y limpio con mucho cuidado el rostro de la mujer que ama - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Mira como quedo tu rostro, fue por la bofetada que te dio tu papá ¿verdad?

Serenity no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima y afirmo con su cabeza

-No puedo dejar que siga tratándote así, voy a tener que hablar con él princesa, es necesario que sepa lo que siento por ti

-Por favor Darien, tenemos que esperar solo son 2 meses y cumpliré la mayoría de edad, el ya no podrá separarnos- le suplico

-Esta bien pero en cuanto termines la preparatoria, hablare con el para que sepa que quiero casarme contigo

-Por favor, solo eso te pido dale tiempo, va a tener que aceptarlo

En ese momento llegaron al colegio y en la puerta se encontraron a Petsait – Riny, anda vamos o llegaremos tarde

-Ya voy Pet- saludo la rubia enseguida te alcanzo – y la miro entrando al colegio

-¿Riny? ¿Por qué te dice así? – pregunto intrigado Darien

-Amor te explico después de clases ¿si? No puedo faltar hoy o le avisaran a papá y tendré problemas

-Esta bien princesa, paso por ti a la salida – se despidió con un beso apasionado para después mirarla cuando entro al colegio

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**AGRADEZCO A TODAS EL TIEMPO QUE INVIERTEN EN LEER ESTA SENCILLA HISTORIA, PERO QUE ESTA HECHA CON MUCHO AMOR**_

_**A QUIENES TIENEN CUENTA LES AVISO QUE LOS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTO POR LA MISMA**_

_**A QUIENES NO TIENEN LES CONTESTARE AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO Y A QUIENES NO SE ANIMAN A DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLES**__** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, Y LES PROMETO QUE ACEPTO, APLAUSOS, FELICITACIONES ASI COMO TAMBIEN JITOMATAZOS, CRITICAS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME**_

_**SERENAKOU1180: Agradezco tu review, a mi tambien me encanto esa cancion de hecho fue la que me inspiro a escribir esta historia, solo espero no decepcionarte con la trama y el descenlace. Espero tu review para este capitulo. Besitos**_

_**NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO Y LOS ANIMOS QUE ME DAN USTEDES AMIGAS MIAS**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**BESITOS DE SU AMIGA**_

_**FABY USAKO-CHIBA-T**_


End file.
